Todo empezó en un pijamada
by Rosalice Brandon Hale
Summary: Una sarten, una piijamada y el primo de tu amiga. Nunca creiste que en una noche iba a suceder varias cosas. Alice
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA VOLVI. He estado con un montón de cosas del colegio pero me he dado tiempo para escribir. Es corta (a diferencia de las que tengo escritas en mi laptop) y bueno espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

Era un día normal y cualquiera. Habias quedado con Rosalie ha hacer un pijamada Era viernes asi que no habia problemas. Rose vivia en el segundo piso de un departamento y era divertido ir siempre que podias. Casi siempre sus pijamadas empezaban desde las 3 de la tarde pero esta vez empezaría un poco tarde ya que tu amiga había ido al aeropuerto a recoger a su primo

.  
Nunca lo habías visto ni sabias quien era, cada vez que hablaban de el. Tu amiga actuaba misteriosamente y decía las cosas en doble sentido y con cautela de no revelan ni mucho ni poco. Ese chico te intrigaba demasiado.

Eran las 6, tu estabas mirando una peli de "terror" en HBO y como era obvio la rubia y su novio murieron primero. La película era demasiado obvia estabas tan concentrada que no sentiste la llamada. Seguías peleando frente al televisor como si uno de los personajes te escuchara. A eso de las 8 te fuiste a la casa de tu amiga. Tocaste la puerta y nadie te abría seguiste tocando pero nada. Ahí fue donde miraste tu celular y tenias un mensaje de Rose además de algunas llamadas. Antes de llamarla decidiste leer los mensajes.

_Alice, oie he salido a comprar intente llamarte pero no me respondías Adivino, estabas viendo peli… Bueno igual regreso en un rato. Solo toca la puerta y si nadie te abre debajo del tapete hay una llave. Cuidate xx_

Ese fue el ultimo mensaje que te había mandado. Buscaste debajo del tapete y efectivamente había una llave.

Abriste la puerta y la casa esta oscura pero se escuchaba una música al final del pasillo entre el baño y el cuarto de tu amiga.

Fuiste a ver de donde provenía la música. Seguro tu amiga había dejado prendida la radio. Pero en con cada paso te dabas cuenta de que la música provenía del baño.

Estabas a punto de abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió sola. Gritaste como nunca, y no solo fuiste tu sino también el chico misterioso. Saliste corriendo hacia la sala y ten escondiste detrás de sillon no sin antes coger una sarten de la cocina. Las luces de la sala se prendieron y se escuchaban los pasos cerca. Tenías mucho miedo. Antes de que se acercara mas a tu escondite saliste de ahí y lo golpeaste con la sarten. No fue muy fuerte pero si lo dejaste un poquito inconsciente Cuando te aseguraste de que se había caido te acercaste a verlo bien. Y te llevaste a una gran sorpresa.

**Bueno y que tal les va gustando? Espero que si:) **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap;) Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**No pude esperar hasta el día siguiente para subir el siguiente capitulo! Así que aquí va el cap.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

****

Lo que tenias a tu pies parecía más un ángel que un ladrón. Estabas como hipnotizada mirándolo cuando tu celular empezó a sonar.

- ¿Alo?

- Alice, hasta que al fin contestas! Pudiste abrir la puerta o te abrieron?

- ¿que?- seguías anonadada

- ¿Qué si abriste la puerta o te la abrieron?- pregunto Rose

- Yo la abrí ¿Había alguien en la casa?

- Ehhh… si mi primo. Bueno al parecer se fue a la fiesta que tenia. Se supone que el te iba a abrir la puerta.

- tu..tu..¿primo?- ahora todo tenia sentido, era posible que el chico era el primo de tu amiga. Pero no estabas muy segura

- Si mi primo. Dios! Alice, que tienes. Te siento un poco nerviosa. ¿Estas bien?

- Si si si, es solo que… no me acordaba que tu primo venia ahora. Y ¿Cómo es?

- ¿Estas interesada?- casi podías asegurar que tu amiga había hecho una de sus miradas picaras.

- ehh yoo…

- Ok te diré. Es alto mas que yo, tienes los ojos azules, cabellera rubia ehmm que mas….

_DIOS MATE AL PRIMO DE MI AMIGA_- fue lo que pensaste después de que tu amiga terminara de contarte como era físicamente.

- Rose te tengo que colgar!

- Pero ¿que paso? ¿Estas bien?

- Si solo que … deje… la plancha de cabello prendida, si eso! Sabes que no se puede calentar mucho tiempo.

- Esta bien, bueno te llamaba para decirte que me voy a demorar un poco más. A mi mamá se le pincho la llanta del auto y la grúa tarda un montón Aunque estaba pensando en tomar un taxi eh ir para allá.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¿estas bien?

- Eh si solo estaba mirando tele…

- que raro, yo no escucho nada. Bueno te llamo de aquí. No puedo dejar a mi mama sola. Bye

- Ok. Chau

Tiraste tu celular y miraste como estaba el primo de tu amiga. Aun respiraba pero tenia un golpe en la frente y esta rojo. Trataste de levantarlo y lo pusiste en el sillon. Luego fuiste corriendo por hielo. Después de traer el hielo te dedicaste a cuidarlo. No podías creer todo lo que habia pasado hace tan solo unos momento. Tu celular empezó a sonar y era un mensaje.

_Me voy a demorar un poco más, la grúa aun no viene y resulta que mi mamá a dejado un par de cosas en el super. Nose porque esta un poco ida hoy. Siento dejarte sola tanto tiempo. Pero siéntete como en casa. Nos vemos :)_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje miraste al chico, después de todo no estabas tan sola. Ahora solo lo mirabas era… ¿guapo? No, era mucho mas que eso. Te sentaste a su costado, esperando que se ponga bien mientras les respondías a tu amiga. Cuando sentiste que se movia.

Si previo aviso el chico se sentó de golpee y tu te asustaste botando tu celular en su pie.

* * *

**Y ahí lo dejó! Las veo mañana!  
Diganme si les gusto o quieren que le cambie algo?  
Bye cuidense**  
**No se olviden de dejar un review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola:)  
Bueno aqui les dejo el Capitulo 3. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

- Auch!- dijo el chico misterioso

- Dios que susto me diste- dijiste sobresaltada

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con que me golpeaste? Si que eres fuerte….- El Chico Misterioso se toco la cabeza y hizo una mueca

- Yo…yo lo siento… no sabia que tu…esque…- El recogió tu celular y vio el mensaje

- Ahhh tu eres Alice. Rose me dijo que ibas a venir, pero nunca me dijo que eras tan guapa- lo ultimo que dijo te dejo sorprendida

_'creo que le di muy fuerte con la sarten'_ pensaste

- Por cierto soy Jasper. Ten- dijo devolviendote el teléfono.

- Estas bien no fue mi intención que esto pasara, solo que no sabia que ibas a estar aca, y me asustaste y yoo…- empezaste a decir mientras mirabas en suelo. Jasper te cogió la barbilla y te levanto la mirada.

- Alice mirame, estoy bien- dijo mientras te miraba. Tu te perdiste en el azul de sus ojos. Empezaron a acercarse poco a poco…

- ¡YA LLEGUE!- Dijo Rose energeticamente mientras abría la puerta de golpe Te separaste de el de un salto.- Jasper… ¿que haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido a la fiesta que tenias.

- ehh….yo… regrese por mi chaqueta.

- pero yo no veo tu chaqueta por ninguna parte…- dijo Rose

- si eso es porque… ehhh…esque me encontré en la sala con Alice. Y nos pusimos a hablar.

- Nadie me va a ayudar con los víveres. – dijo Esme, madre de Rose, desde el primero piso.

- Ya voy tía.- Antes de que Jasper se vaya, se volteo y te guiño.

Rose logro ver ese guiño y te miro, su mirada decía ' tienes que contarme que paso ente mi primo y tu, mientras no estaba' . Apenas Jasper atravesó la puerta. Rose fue corriendo a sentarse a tu costado.

- Ahora si, cuentame todo lo que paso.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Hey, ¿Por qué no me quieres contar? Dime de que estuvieron hablando mi primo y tu… note sus miraditas. Yeeeei serás mi cuñada

- Si que estas loca Rose, vez cosas en donde no hay nada. A decir verdad no estuvimos hablando de mucho.

Y era verdad pues casi todo el tiempo Jasper estuvo medio inconsciente.

Antes de que Rose pudiera insistir mas en el tema. Esme y Jasper entraron con un millon de cosas, te levantaste del sillon y fuiste a ayudarlos poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa. Mientras que Rose se quedo mirando tele.

-Hija, voy a ir a una reunión así que el apartamento es todo suyo. Pero recuerden no hagan travesuras.

-Tía pero como vas a dejar sola a Rose, ya la conoces y siempre termina haciendo una travesura. Ademas es muy peligroso dejar a dos niñas en una casa sola

-¡No soy una niña! Cada día me vuelvo toda una mujer. Ademas tenemos 17 y si mas no recuerdo tu tienes la misma edad que yo!

-Bueno siempre he creído que Alice puede evitar que Rose haga locuras pero tienes razón Jasper, puede ser un poco peligroso dejarlas sola ¿Te gustaría quedarte o era necesario que vayas a esa fiesta?- Dijo Esme

-Pero mamá … era ¡NOCHES DE CHICAS! Y ahora Jasper lo va a arruinar.

- Hija no creo que Jasper vaya a arruinar su noche de chicas … ¿O te molestaría que se quede Jasper, Alice?

-En absoluto Esme, no me molesta.

-Ya vez hija, a Alice no le molesta. Y ya esta dicho Jasper se quedara a cuidarlas.

Jasper te miro y te dedico una enorme sonrisa. Tu se la devolviste pero cuando miraste a Rose, ella solo miraba a Jasper con cólera Aunque claro, este no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

**Y bueno ¿les gusto? ¿ Que opinan de esta Alice? es como que más tímida;)**

**Gracias Guest y a Montengo 24 por su comentario. En serio! Cuando lo recibi grite porque no sabia si la historia les iba a gustar.  
****Gracias por todas visitas que ha tenido la historia espero que les vaya gustando a medida que vaya subiendo los capitulos.**

**Y eso es todo por hoy! Nos vemos mañana.**

**Las cosas en el siguiente capitulo se vuelven mas interesantes 1212... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola:)¿Como estan? Lo estoy subiendo a esta hora porque tuve que ir al oculista D:  
Bueno ya no las entretengo más y les dejo el capitulo:)**

* * *

Esme se fue y Jasper se encerró en su cuarto, mientras que tu y Rose se quedaron viendo películas Te decepcionaste porque pensaste que Jasper se iba a quedar con ustedes en la sala…pero no fue así A pesar de todo te terminaste divirtiendo con Rose y casi olvidaste por completo que Jasper estaba ahí.

Estaban jugando verdad o reto. Y te tocaba elegir.

- Entonces que eliges Verdad o Reto?- dijo Rose

- Verdad

- ¿Te gusta mi primo?- te pusiste roja como un tomate. Rose no se veía molesta sino mas bien emocionada.

- ¿Puedo escoger Reto?

- No, no es puede. Ya elegiste Verdad. Así que te toca responder.

- Esta bien…

- ¿Entonces te gusta si o no?

- Si…- a lo lejos se escucho como si algo hubiera caído (Jasper se desmayó…okno.-.) Rose empezó a saltar- ¿Escuchaste eso?

- ¿Qué? …No. ¿Qué paso? Bueno no importa! AHHH te gusta mi primo no lo puedo creer! AHHHH!

- Rose, Rose. Cálmate. Igual no creo que llegue a pasar nada entre nosotros…

- ¿Por qué dices eso…?- dijo media triste

- Simplemente no creo que pase…

Después de un rato de estar hablando de cosas sin importancia. Ha ambas les dio hambre. En la casa había un montón de cosas pero les daba flojera cocinar, y las papas y lo helados ya se había acabado.

- Alice te reto a que vayas a la tienda y compres unas hamburguesas.- dijo Rose

- No que flojera, ademas que pasa si no lo hago.

- ¡Porfa anda! Si no vas… haber… ya se! Le dijo a Jasper que le gustas

- Baja la voz! Esta bien esta bien, voy pero deja de gritar.

- Ok. Toma- dijo dándote el dinero.- Quiero una hamburguesa con queso y tocino.

- No es justo y tengo que ir yo sola. ¿No me quieres acompañar?

- ehh…nop. Porfa Alice anda! Juro que algún dia necesitas algo de mi lo hago y sin quejarme. Pero ahorita no quiero salir.

- ok voy. Pero me debes una GRANDE!

- Oka oka. ¡No te olvides, quiero una de Queso y tocino!- te dijo cuando ya estabas saliendo.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y te pusiste a caminar sin saber muy bien a donde tenias que ir. No esque sea la primera vez que iba a esa tienda, es tan solo que estaba vez tenia mucha cosas en que pensar. Desde que Rose te pregunto el porque no podías estar con Jasper. Muchas cosas pasaron por tu cabeza. Te encontrabas absorta en tus pensamientos que cuando volviste a la realidad te encontraba en un pasadizo. Nunca antes en tu vida lo habías visto y empezaste a sentir miedo. Lo primero que se te vino a la mente fue llamar pero habías dejado tu celular.

A lo lejos lograste ver un par de hombres. Apenas te vieron no tardaron en tratar de llegar hacia donde estabas. Te diste cuenta que no eran personas buenas y corriste sin detenerte.

- ¡Hey preciosa! ¿a donde vas? no corras, no te vamos a hacer daño- dicho esto los hombres se empezaron a reir estruendosamente.

Tu solo trabas de alejarte de ahí.

- Vas a ver que la vas a pasar muy bien con nosotros!- volvieron a reír.

Empezaron a caer lagrimas de tus ojos. Estabas muy asustada, a pesar de todo nunca paraste de correr. Pero después de un rato te diste cuenta que no podías correr más. No porque tus piernas se habían cansado sino porque te encontrabas en un callejón sin salida.

* * *

**Eso es todo:) ¿que tal? ¿QUE PASARA? TUM TUM TUM (música de suspenso)**

**Gracias por los reviews Montengo 24 y MITWI :)  
Me alegro que les este gustando la historia**

**Y... Bueno nos vemos mañ antes les tengo una noticia buena y una mala  
La mala... la diré en el otro capitulo  
Y la buena es que les dejare algunas cosas que pasara en el siguiente capitulo**

_Poco a poco fuiste abriendo los ojos y te encontraste con..._

_..._

_- Estoy bien, Alice. Siempre que este contigo estaré bien. Ah y por cierto lindo pijama, te queda muy bonito._

_..._

_- No te tardes…- te dijo Jasper_

_..._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces le pasaste el algodón y antes de que diga algo te acercaste para soplar la herida pero sin saber como se estaban besando_

**Y ese es un resumen de lo que pasara en el siguiente cap:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! VOLVI. ACABO DE LLEGAR ¿Cómo están? Hoy tuve clases y ahora estoy haciendo un trabajo espantosooo): Saque un poquito de tiempo para subir el capitulo. Se supone que estoy "buscando información". Lo que hago por ustedes xd Pero de aquí se dan cuenta así que el capitulo de hoy sera un poco corto...**

* * *

No podías hacer nada. Sentiste desesperación en ese momento y mucho pero mucho miedo. Los hombres de acercaban cada vez mas y al ver que no podías escaparte empezaron a caminar hacia tu dirección.

Te pusiste a llorar, no importaba si gritabas o suplicabas. Sabias que a ellos no les iba a importar lo que digas.

Después de un rato escuchaste un sonido pero te dio miedo levantar la vista. Tenias miedo que que haya sido uno de los hombres. Estuviste esperando a que te hicieran algo pero no paso nada. Poco a poco fuiste abriendo los ojos y te encontraste con….

Con Jasper, estaba agitado. No podías creer que estaba ahí. Buscaste a los hombres pero solo encontraste a uno que estaba en el piso. Te acercaste a Jasper, el te miraba preocupado fijándose de que no te había pasado nada. Lo único que hiciste fue abrazarlo. Al principio Jasper se sobresalto pero luego te rodeo la cintura con su brazos. El te haba salvado y se lo agradecías demasiado. Estuvieron un buen rato así abrazados, no existía nadie a su alrededor.

- Creo que es hora de irnos.- dijiste mientras levantabas la mirada. Ahí te diste cuenta de que habían golpeado a Jasper–¡OMG! ¿estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes.-El te dedico un sonrisa pero en vez de eso salio una mueca del dolor. Tu le acariciaste la mejía Te sentías un poco culpable porque por ti lo habían golpeado.

- Es mejor que no vayamos. Jasper, te han golpeado.

- Estoy bien, Alice. Siempre que este contigo estaré bien. Ah y por cierto lindo pijama, te queda muy bonito.

Tu te quedaste un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo que no le respondiste. Luego te pusiste roja como un tomate. Te diste cuenta que habias salido con tu pijama y con tus pantuflas de conejos.

- Creo que ya estas delirando.

Ambos caminaron abrazados hasta en apartamento. Y cuando entraron Rose estaba durmiendo. Hiciste que Jasper se sentara en el mueble y fuiste por el botiquín.

- No te tardes…- te dijo Jasper

- no lo haré.- le dijiste con una sonrisa

Lograste encontrar el botiquín cuando volviste te diste cuenta que se había acostado en el mueble. Se veía lindo. Te acercaste a curarlo, tenia una gran golpe en la mejía. Y unos cuantos rasguños. A penas pasaste el algodón con alcohol Jasper hizo una mueca. Te preocupaste

- ¿Te arde demasiado?

- un poco. – respondió- Pero ¿porque no soplas?

- ¿Soplo?

- Si, cuando era pequeño casi siempre me hacia heridas y el alcohol con algodón eran mis enemigos mortales asique cada vez que mi mamá pasaba el alcohol soplaba en la herida para que me dejara de arder.

- Wow… nunca había escuchado eso, pero esta bien.

Y así hiciste con los rasguños. Ya casi ibas a acabar cuando viste que cerca del labio estaba saliendo sangre, sin pensarlo dos veces le pasaste el algodón y antes de que diga algo te acercaste para soplar la herida pero sin saber como se estaban besando.

- Creo que encontré otra forma de que me deje de doler- dijo sonriéndote

Tu estabas desconcertadas. Te paraste rápidamente y trataste de salir de ahí...

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá les dejo. Ya me voy porque me pegan. VAN A PAGAR EL INTERNET PARA QUE AVANCE D:**

**Gracias por los comentarios chicas ( MITWI , Motengo 24 y IchirukiLullaby) Sus comentario siempre me saca una sonrisa:)**

**Espero que les haya gustado:) **

**Pd: esta vez nos podre dejar nada de avance, las dejo!  
Cuidense xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola volví lo siento ayer no pude subir el capitulo y lo iba a subir hoy temprano pero me levante tarde. Además que todos lo viernes tengo clases hasta las 8 ): **

* * *

Pero Jasper te cogió de la mano deteniéndote.

- No te vayas por favor.- te lo dijo en susurro

- Esto se lo tengo que contar a mi tia Charlotte! Ahhh que emoción Se va a alegrar tanto!- dijo Rose saltando en el mueble. Ambos la miraron - Aunque claro primero tienen que hablar y creo que yo… RING… mi cama me llama. Así que me voy.

Dicho esto Rose se fue, hacia su cuarto. Tu estabas dispuesta a irte también pero Jasper aun te estaba cogiendo la mano.

- Alice, no te vayas tenemos que hablar.

- Te diste media vuelta y lo miraste.

- No quise ir muy rápido, se que recién nos conocemos pero no me pude resistir un minuto mas. Alice, se que también te gusto y …

- ¿Co-o-mo?- tartamudeaste

- Te escuche hablando con Rose cuando se pusieron a jugar Verdad o Reto.

- ¿nos estuviste espiando?

- En realidad no, en ese momento iba a salir para decirles algo. O mejor dicho para decirte algo y cuando salí las escuche hablando.

- ¿Sabia que había escuchado un ruido?

- Si. Ese era yo, se me había caído mi celular.

- ¿Pero que me ibas a decir?

- Se acuerdan que yo les dije a mi tía para quedarme a "cuidarlas"- tu asentiste

- Si, nos dijiste niñas pero luego te encerraste en tu cuarto.

- Yo no le dije a Esme para quedarme porque quería cuidarlas o quizás si. Pero lo que en serio quería era quedar contigo. Estar cerca de ti…

- Pero te encerraste en tu cuarto

- Si, esque no sabia que decirte. Ni que hacer y estuve en mi cuarto practicando como podía hablarte.- dijo, estaba un poco rojo- y cuando arme valor las escuche hablar. Me puse tan feliz pero cuando dijiste que nunca pasaría algo entre nosotros me puse triste. Pensé en el porque y lo único que venia a mi mente era que quizás tu tenias novio.

- Yo no tengo novio…

- Losé. pero en ese momento no sabia, trate de dormir pero no podía No iba a poder dormir hasta saber el porque no querías que nada pasara. Cuando salí de mi cuarto escuche la puerta cerrase. Y cuando llegue a la sala solo vi a Rose. Me alarme y le pregunte donde estabas, ella me dijo que habías ido a comprar unas hamburguesas. Estuvimos hablando sobre ti pero pasaron los minutos y no volvías Me preocupe pero Rose me dijo que seguro te estabas tomando tu tiempo para pensar. No pude esperar un segundo mas y salí a buscarte. No estabas por ningún lado, me sentía frustrado aun no estoy seguro como fue pero te encontré. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí a ayudarte.

- Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi- dijiste mientras te acercaste y lo abrazaste

- Aun no termino. Nunca había sentido esto por alguien ni había hecho todas estas cosas por alguien. Cada vez que te veo me sacas una sonrisa, cada vez que me abrazas siento una gran felicidad. Y se que recién nos conoces pero todo lo que te digo es verdad. Alice, me gustas mucho. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Yo… no puedo creer…

- ¿eso es un no?... yo…- Jasper se iba a ir

- Eso es un si- dijiste y sin esperar una respuesta lo besaste.

* * *

**¿Que tal les pareció Ya casi esta llegando al final falta un capitulo más. Me alegro que le haya gustado la historia y estaba pensando en que haya un secuela y relatar como se conocieron Rose y Emmett pero eso ya lo decidirán. :)  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos mañana:)**

**Bye xx**


End file.
